


Gorgeous

by Danilla



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla
Summary: When Arthur accidentally sits in the Lasso of Truth, he ends up telling Bruce how gorgeous he is.





	Gorgeous

"I say that we're all going to be dead way before that." Arthur stated out loud and Bruce thought it was a strange thing to be said before he could note that the man was touching Diana's Lasso.

Arthur kept talking his negative thoughts while all of them stared at him. Everybody seemed to have noticed already where all of his speech came from.

"Superman is emotional." He started listing. "This guy might be working for the enemy, we don't know." He said to Victor. "You're sure good on your feet. You, I know that our families fought together, but it is before my time. And mine..." Arthur stopped, taking a deep breath and a look at Bruce. "You're gorgeous, and fearless, and strong... But no offence, you got no powers."

Bruce felt everyone's eyes on him, all of them with little smiles and he fought to keep his face straight. Arthur was still talking about how he didn't want to die and Bruce started motioning his face to Arthur so he could notice where he was sitting.

When Arthur finally did, he took the Lasso of Truth away from him, giving back to Diana, and stopped for a moment, seeking Bruce's eyes. Bruce stared back, but didn't say anything.

"I think that was beautiful." Diana said holding a smile.

Arthur left but not before treating Barry's life and Bruce could tell, he was pissed.

________

When Bruce went after Arthur, he was in his room, lying down the bed with one of his arms covering his eyes. Bruce pressed his lips in a thin line, thinking how to approach the other. He didn't even want to be there, but the others thought it would be better to talk some hope into him. When asked why it had to be him, the others answered "He likes you better, gorgeous.", and by others, he means Diana.

"Hey." Bruce started. _Big words, Bruce._

Arthur took his arm out of his face, staring Bruce, now. Bruce decided it couldn't get more awkward and sat by the end of the bed.

"They want me to tell you we have a chance to win." Bruce said giving a weak smile.

"You don't look like a believer." Arthur stated, sitting to look at the other man's eyes.

"Actually, I am. We have quite a team, as you said so. You also said I'm gorgeous, which is completely true." Bruce teased, trying to make the mood better.

Arthur bit his lips, nodding to himself before opening a small smile and getting closer to Bruce.

"You are. I mean, gorgeous."

Their faces were just too close and Bruce knew what would come, so he closed his eyes, feeling the prince's breath on his face. He practically could hear Alfred's voice screaming "finally".

"I'll kiss you, okay?" Arthur asked and Bruce nodded.

Bruce felt firm hands in his cheeks and lips brushed against his. Bruce pressed back, starting the kiss. His hands were in Arthur's locks, playing with them. Arthur's hands dropped to Bruce's hips and he pushed Bruce lightly to lay down. Bruce did, but pulled away from the kiss with a small smile.

"Okay, fish guy, we should go back to the others." Bruce said pressing a quick kiss in Arthur's lips.

"Right, bat boy." Arthur smiled wildly, pressing small kisses on Bruce's cheeks and neck, before getting up and holding Bruce's hands to pull him up.

Arthur gave him a long look and brushed one of his fingers into Bruce's now red lips, Bruce just smirked and held his hand, making him stop.

"Damn, you're gorgeous."


End file.
